La fille du train
by Midhwen
Summary: Un train, une famille bruyante, un couple gênant, un sdf qui somnole, le temps qui défile sur sa montre et puis cette fille. Cette fille avec son grand sourire et ses paroles de miel. Alors il est peut-être temps pour Kentin de l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'une inconnue pourrait changer à sa vie, après tout ?


Les portes du train se refermèrent derrière lui, obligeant sa mère à s'éloigner du quai malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et le tremblement incontrôlable de sa lèvre inférieur. Son père quant à lui, toujours droit et fier, se contentait de fixer sévèrement son fils de l'autre côté de la vitre tandis que le train se mettait lentement en marche, quittant le quai de la gare Sweet Amoris, comme fatigué par avance du long périple qui l'attendait. Pour faire bonne mesure, le garçon secoua la main en guise d'au revoir mais l'énergie n'y était pas. Son estomac se noua lorsque sa mère sortit un mouchoir en tissu de ses poches, dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine lorsque le dernier wagon quitta définitivement la gare.

Tout un panel d'émotion aurait pu l'envahir à cet instant : l'appréhension, l'anxiété, le stress, la peur... Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, il ne ressentit rien. Rien que de la solitude et du vide. Il partait loin, tellement loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, et personne ne serait là pour l'accompagner. Le brun aurait aimé se raccrocher à un objet quelconque, que ses parents aimants lui auraient offert avant son départ, un objet qui prouverait qu'on ne l'abandonnait pas vraiment. Mais le garçon n'avait que son sac de voyage, sa valise, sa solitude et ses énormes lunettes rondes derrières lesquelles se cacher.

Kentin se décida enfin à se chercher une place en voyant le paysage urbain se transformer en un mélange flou de rail et de champs de blé prêt à la récolte. Il observa le wagon dans lequel il était monté. Celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement spacieux et les voyageurs n'avaient aucune intimité. Si bien qu'on entendait un brouhaha constent, mélange de cette famille aux quatre enfants particulièrement bruyants, des bruits de succions de ce couple en pleine découverte buccale passionnée ou encore du ronronnement continue de ce type louche assis au quatrième rang, ayant visiblement bu un verre de trop la nuit dernière. L'adolescent vagabonda ainsi à travers les différents sièges, transportant difficilement ses affaires, plus lourdes que sa faible carrure. Il avisa finalement une place de libre tout au fond du wagon, face à une jeune fille assise en tailleur, plongée dans un livre à la couverture jaune. Elle n'était ni bruyante, ni baveuse, ni louche, alors Kentin décida qu'il s'agirait de son compagnon de voyage pour le reste du trajet.

Le brun déposa lourdement son sac de voyage sur la banquette, issa difficilement sa valise dans le porte-bagage puis s'assit enfin à sa place en soufflant comme un bœuf. Il n'avait jamais été très bon sportif, au grand dam de son militaire de père. Kentin essuya sa lèvre supérieure légèrement humide avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre. Le temps s'écoulait lentement alors que l'adolescent réalisait qu'il n'avait rien apporté pour se distraire. Obnubilé par son départ, il n'avait pensé qu'à la destination jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, sans même réfléchir une seconde au voyage qui serait long. Terriblement long ... Ses parents n'avaient jamais accepté de lui offrir un téléphone, la lecture n'était pas un de ses passe-temps favoris et il avait oublié de prendre de quoi dessiner. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient particulièrement ennuyeuses.

Après avoir terminé de comparer le nombre de fleurs orange et violette sur la housse à motif de son siège, Kentin jeta un œil à sa montre pour la dixième fois en un quart d'heure, espérant qu'une quelconque facilité scénaristique ait enfin passé la première heure de trajet. Malheureusement pour lui, la réalité le rattrapa de plein fouet car seules vingt minutes s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare. Le brun soupira bruyamment. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et les autres passagers commençaient déjà à lui taper sur le système. Le cri aigu d'un enfant à qui l'on vient de retirer son jouet, le bruit de ventouse de deux bouches qui se séparent, un ronflement profond et réguliers, le claquement d'une main sur une joue, la rencontre de deux langues humides, le fracas d'une bouteille en verre qui s'écrase sur le sol, le chuintement d'une page que l'on tourne.

Kentin s'arracha à la contemplation du wagon pour observer son compagnon de voyage. Les jambes toujours croisées, la peau basanée, les cheveux foncés tiré en arrière, des yeux sombres cernés de long cils noir... Elle ne portait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, trop absorbée par la suite de son histoire. Habillée simplement et des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, elle semblait tenter de se faire oublier, là, cachée au fond de ce wagon miteux, sur la dernière banquette aux couleurs trop vives. Elle n'était ni jolie ni repoussante, Kentin ne trouva qu'un adjectif pour la qualifier : paisible. Ne voulant pas paraître trop insistant, le brun dériva son regard jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant pour la énième fois le paysage automnal qui défilait sous ses yeux, et puis l'ennui le rattrapa de nouveau.

L'adolescent ouvrit son sac pour y chercher des biscuits. Il savait pertinemment que grignoter à cette heure était ridicule. C'était encore le début de matinée et puis, ça faisait à peine trente minutes qu'il se trouvait dans le train. Cependant il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire que manger un peu. Et peut-être que la jeune fille face à lui en accepterait un, qui sait ? Une fois le paquet de Prince ouvert, le brun hésita quelques secondes avant de le tendre à son homologue, qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle leva finalement des yeux surpris, interrogeant le garçon du regard sans comprendre pourquoi un inconnu lui tendait une boite de gâteau.

— Hm ?

Elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, ni même enlevé un écouteur de ses oreilles.

— Tu veux un gâteau ? Je … j'aime pas manger tout seul.

Kentin avait un peu bégayé. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour s'adresser aux gens. Sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles son père souhaitait son départ.

— Euh … ben merci.

Elle prit un biscuit et commença à le mâchouiller lentement tout en continuant sa lecture. Le brun se servit à son tour et observa la jeune fille lire dans un calme olympien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Des yeux sombres vinrent fixer les siens et Kentin se fustigea mentalement pour son éternel caractère de pipelette. Cependant, la jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire et enleva même un écouteur de ses oreilles.

— Paper Towns.

Le brun ne pipa mot et réfléchis longuement à la signification de ce titre. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. La jeune fille du prendre son silence pour une invitation à continuer et c'était à moitié vrai. Kentin aimait beaucoup entendre les gens parler.

— Oui, je suis probablement une de ces filles clichées lisant du John Green dans un train, espérant qu'un Augustus Waters vienne donner un sens à sa vie.

L'adolescent resta interdit. Elle avait pris son silence pour un jugement implicite alors qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il se força à lui rendre un sourire polit, sa mère l'avait très bien éduqué. Après quelques secondes de vide infini, sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau. Peut-être que le silence l'angoissait après tout.

— C'est qui Augustus Waters ?

— Un cancéreux unijambiste.

La brune rit doucement en voyant les sourcils du garçon se froncer. Le mystère qui entourait les femmes devint encore plus brumeux dans le mind palace de Kentin.

— Et toi alors, pourquoi t'es là ? questionna-t-elle à son tour.

— Je vais à l'école militaire.

Un peu plus loin, deux des quatre enfants avaient décidé de sauter sur les sièges de leurs parents extenués.

— Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant, observant de haut en bas son congénère.

Elle n'était pas très jolie, mais son sourire illumina son visage. Cependant, le brun resta stoïque, seul ses yeux traduisirent sa gêne.

— Pardon, déclara-t-elle finalement en réalisant le malaise qui envahissait le garçon.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement qu'on se moque de lui, il y était habitué désormais. Et puis... Elle avait vraiment un joli sourire.

— Et qu'est ce qui t'amène là-bas avec tes cinquante kilos tout mouillés ?

— Mon père veut que j'y aille. Pour que je devienne un homme.

Il crut répondre assurément, le regard fier, les épaules droites et quelque chose changea dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle sourit une fois encore. Un sourire qui ne se veut pas doux. Un sourire qui examine la personne à qui elle s'adresse.

— Waw, il a l'air d'en attendre beaucoup de son fils.

Kentin acquiesça et bien qu'il aurait aimé paraître confiant, son regard émeraude fuit celui de la jeune fille. Parce qu'il avait peur, voilà tout. C'était compliqué à s'avouer, avoir peur mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. Sa mère était une personne adorable et attentionnée, elle jouait le rôle des deux parents avec brio et le petit garçon n'aurait jamais dû manquer de rien. Néanmoins, on recherche toujours l'attention et l'amour de ceux qui ne nous le rendent pas, et son père ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Constamment parti à l'autre bout de la planète, il ne rentrait que rarement et ce pour constater que son fils n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et quelles attentes. Gilles était un exemple. Gilles était un héros, un soldat courageux et sans peur, un homme digne, fier, honorable. Kentin avait entendu tant d'histoires extraordinaires à son sujet. Quand les autres parents contaient les fables de Perrault à l'heure du coucher, Manon elle, racontait les exploits de son mari avec une telle passion, contribuant largement au mythe qu'était devenu Gilles dans l'esprit enfantin du garçon. Il était devenu son modèle, son guide, un exemple à suivre et pourtant, Kentin n'avait jamais pu être à la hauteur de l'homme, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop _faible_. Voilà les mots de son père. Durs comme de la pierre, tranchants comme un rasoir.

L'adolescente ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tandis que le brun était devenu muet. Un sourire étrange, énigmatique étirait ses lèvres et attisa la curiosité du garçon.

— Et donc selon ton père, devenir un homme c'est faire l'armée ?

Elle avait refermé son livre, comme si le brun était devenu plus intéressant que n'importe quel autre mot de John Green.

— Être un homme c'est être fort et courageux, et savoir répondre quand quelqu'un t'embête.

Les yeux sombres brillèrent d'amusement face aux paroles enfantines de l'adolescent. Il remarqua une fossette dans le coin de son œil droit et l'ajouta à sa liste mentale des choses qui la rendait de plus en plus jolie.

— Je trouve cette définition bien pauvre. Et un peu sexiste non ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Kentin fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant intensément, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille de nouveau. C'était étrange, elle avait le rire facile et pourtant, elle semblait si détachée, si loin de toutes ses préoccupations d'adolescent. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait même pas quel âge lui donner.

— Te mine pas, j'ai compris le truc, ajouta la brune en caressant doucement la couverture jaune de son livre.

Elle semblait ailleurs et Kentin observa ses yeux rêveurs. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais quelque chose en son for intérieur, lui indiquait qu'elle avait saisi tout ce qu'il ressentait en seulement quelques phrases. Un ronflement plus fort que tous les autres parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

— Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu t'appelles.

— Merry Ramirez.

— C'est un mélange bizarre, mais j'aime bien Merry.

Un nouveau rire, qui deviendrait bientôt une douce musique aux oreilles du brun.

— En fait je m'appelle Meredith. Mais j'aime pas ce prénom. Merry c'est plus … cool.

Kentin resta un instant interdit face à la signification du mot cool. Il n'avait jamais été cool. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire.

— Moi je m'appelle Kentin. Mais les gens m'appellent Ken aussi.

— D'accord Kentin.

Un sourire, ses yeux qui pétillent et le garçon sut qu'il appréciait cette fille. Elle l'avait dit avec tant de naturel. Elle avait balayé son sobriquet d'une phrase comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et Kentin lui en fut peut-être un peu plus reconnaissant qu'il n'aurait dû. Derrière eux, le couple ne s'était toujours pas lâché mais le brun n'entendait plus rien d'autre que la respiration calme de la jeune fille.

— Et pourquoi tu prends le train en vrai ?

— Je fugue.

Son air amusé n'avait pas disparu et Kentin cru d'abord à une blague pas très drôle mais il décida de ne pas avoir l'air médisant. Il n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens, et peut-être que cette fille fuguait vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle avait de très bonne raison de vouloir quitter son chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas de chez elle.

— Pourquoi ?

Avant de répondre, Meredith décida d'allonger ses jambes sur la banquette et de s'accouder à la fenêtre. Ça lui donnait un air rêveur que Kentin jugea adorable.

— Pour que ma mère s'intéresse à moi une fois dans sa vie.

La curiosité du brun était sans pareille, il avait toujours besoin d'en savoir plus et finissait par aller trop loin. Il le regrettait bien souvent, pourtant cette fois, il décida de se taire. La brune avait gardé son petit sourire en coin mais ses yeux s'étaient éteints. Le garçon aurait aimé pouvoir lui redonner le sourire immédiatement, il détestait voir les gens malheureux plus que tout autre chose. Mais elle changea de sujet.

— Ça a été quoi la goutte d'eau ?

L'incompréhension de Kentin fut certainement visible.

— La goutte d'eau qui a obligé ton père à t'envoyer en école militaire.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre avant de se rappeler que son père détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans ce train, et ils allaient beaucoup parler aussi.

— Un garçon au lycée s'en est encore prit à moi et je suis revenu avec un bleu.

— Encore ?

— Il m'embête depuis le collège.

Merry l'étudia de ses grands yeux sombres.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire ?

— Je ne sais pas me battre, et puis j'ai toujours cru qu'être gentil avec lui finirait par résoudre le problème. C'est juste un garçon triste au fond.

Son père se serait certainement énervé contre lui à cet instant.

— Et donc parce qu'il est triste ça lui donne le droit de te frapper ?

L'adolescent décida de ne pas répondre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec Merry. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller à l'école militaire, devenir plus fort et que son père soit fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la suite, et il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

— Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle la brute ?

— Castiel.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que Castiel était le nom d'un ange biblique. Il avait trouvé ça drôle sur le coup. Un peu moins lorsque celui-ci lui avait donné un coup de genou après qu'il le lui ait rapporté.

— Attends Castiel et ses cheveux rouges ?

— Euh oui, depuis pas longtemps.

La brune explosa de rire, pourtant Kentin ne pensait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de drôle. Quoi que les cheveux du rebelle étaient souvent sujet à moquerie, enfin, tant qu'il n'était pas dans les parages bien entendu.

— On est dans le même lycée. J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es monté à Sweet Amoris.

— Ah bon ? s'exclama joyeusement le garçon, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Pourtant c'est un petit lycée, on connaît un peu tout le monde là-bas !

Le fameux proverbe « le monde est petit » était totalement approprié à la situation.

— Ah non, je fais pas parti des gens famous moi. J'accentue juste le brouhaha du couloir, personne ne me croise jamais.

Kentin fronça les sourcils malgré lui. C'était faux. Si le lycée devait être un roman, il ferait de la jeune fille un des personnages principaux. Toutefois, peut-être que l'histoire se jouant à Sweet Amoris était trop puérile pour un personnage tel que Merry Ramirez. Non, elle aurait besoin d'une histoire mature, peut-être triste et mélancolique, mais au parfum étrange et mystérieux qui envouterait le lecteur dès les premières lignes.

Oui il en était certain, Merry ferait un livre d'exception.

— Castiel n'est pas un garçon triste. C'est juste une Drama Queen, déclara finalement la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.

— C'est sûrement parce que tu ne le connais pas.

Il n'avait jamais aimé juger les gens sur les apparences et malheureusement, Castiel remplissait tous les clichés qu'on lui attribuait.

— Parce que tu le connais mieux que moi ? C'est sûr qu'être embêté par la même personne pendant des années, ça rapproche.

Kentin n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'employait sa nouvelle amie. Un ton las et des reproches cachées.

— C'est Lynn qui me l'a dit. Elle a parlé avec lui et il est gentil au fond. Faut juste savoir l'approcher.

— Si par Lynn, tu veux dire la petite nouvelle toujours collée à ses basques, faut pas s'étonner.

— Lynn est mon amie.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Kentin.

Merry avait répondu avec une douceur sans égale dans la voix. Elle observait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tandis que leur conversation semblait avoir pris fin. Kentin reprit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le glissement du train sur les rails, le brouhaha de la petite famille jouant à un jeu de société, le couple plongé dans une conversation passionnée, le sans-abri ronflant contre son siège. A son grand étonnement, tous ces inconnus ne l'agaçaient plus. Le wagon lui semblait plus chaleureux. Plus accueillant. Il vérifia sa montre en souriant : le temps s'était écoulé plus rapidement grâce à Merry et la première heure de trajet était bientôt terminée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes à attendre sagement. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à en apprendre davantage sur sa nouvelle amie avant la fin du voyage. Cependant, ses yeux restaient accrochés au paysage, elle en avait même oublié l'existence de son livre, posé à côté du gâteau entamé. Kentin s'en servit un autre. Il avait fini son prince depuis longtemps lui.

— Pourquoi ta mère ne s'intéresserait pas à toi ?

Il mâchait son biscuit avec intérêt sans se rendre compte de la teneur de sa question.

— Et toi pourquoi tu laisses ton père croire que tu es faible ?

Le brun réalisa alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois allé trop loin. Ses yeux lui crièrent « parce que je le suis » mais il ne dit rien. Au fond, il avait juste peur de dire une nouvelle bêtise.

— C'est pas parce que tu te laisses faire par cette grosse brute, ou parce que t'es plus gentil que tout le monde que t'es faible. Au contraire. Y'en a qui décident de rejeter leur colère sur ceux qui ne le méritent pas, et y'a ceux qui relèvent la tête. Toi t'es fort, parce que même si le monde entier s'en prenait à toi, tu continuerais de laisser les autres passer avant ton bonheur.

Des miettes plein la bouche, il ne comprit pas pourquoi la jeune fille était soudainement si sérieuse. Il se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête à cet instant.

— Comment tu sais ça, tu me connais même pas au final.

C'était vrai et à moitié faux. Ses yeux semblaient sonder son âme et comprendre tous les travers de son esprit. La pensée qu'elle ferait un très bon écrivain lui chatouilla la gorge.

— C'est pas parce que cette fille stupide est pas capable de le voir que les autres sont pareil. Je pense que Castiel le sait aussi, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'en prend à toi. T'es tout le contraire de lui et il sait que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Ça mettrait n'importe qui en rogne de se rendre compte qu'on est un connard.

Merry parlait avec une voix à énoncer des proverbes et Kentin avait le ventre noué. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi et surtout pas être le centre de l'attention.

— Je ne pense pas que Lynn est stupide. Elle est gentille avec moi.

Le premier mensonge de cette conversation, qui écrasa la poitrine du garçon lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il lui avait offert un ours avant de partir et elle ne lui avait même pas sourit.

— Elle est stupide d'accord. Elle est amoureuse de Castiel alors elle est forcément stupide.

Alors Kentin n'eut plus rien à dire. Elle l'avait dit finalement, cette chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'avouer tout au long de l'année. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite copine, parce qu'il n'était pas « cool ». Même son surnom en disait long sur sa réputation. Il avait toujours été solitaire et la seule personne en qui il avait placé quelques espoirs ne l'avait jamais regardé une seule fois. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle tout simplement. Il était trop gentil, trop moche, trop petit, trop _faible_. Son père avait raison et Merry avait tort.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle alors que le brun restait muet.

— C'est pas grave tu sais.

— J'avais pas compris tout de suite.

— Moi non plus.

— Je suis stupide des fois.

C'était faux, et Kentin se devait de le lui dire.

— Non c'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas quel genre de problème tu as avec ta mère, mais je suis certain que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

— Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Tes yeux surtout. On dirait que tu peux connaître les gens juste en les regardant, et on dirait que tu me connais un petit peu.

Un rire franc s'échappa de ses lèvres et Kentin ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour la jeune fille. Il la trouvait beaucoup plus belle maintenant, avec sa gentillesse, ses mots et ses mains qui caressaient son livre du bout des doigts. Il voulait en apprendre plus, il aurait aimé l'aider comme elle tentait de le faire avec lui cependant, elle lui rendait la tâche difficile. Ils continuèrent de discuter, Merry fut très curieuse à propos du garçon. Elle l'interrogea sur sa situation familiale, sur des anecdotes de son enfance, ses sentiments à l'égard de Lynn. Pourtant, dès que Kentin dérivait le sujet, elle évitait les questions en en posant de nouvelles. Peut-être qu'elle était pudique ou peut-être qu'elle réservait son histoire à un prochain passager. Intérieurement, le garçon soupçonnait Merry d'avoir toujours été là, assise en tailleur au fond de ce wagon miteux, rencontrant inconnu sur inconnu et se nourrissant de leurs histoires. Kentin se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être dans le vrai. Elle semblait tellement mélancolique parfois. Elle finissait une de ses phrases en baissant le son de sa voix, et puis un nouveau sourire venait étirer ses lèvres. Finalement, les minutes passèrent et le trajet dû se terminer pour le brun. Le train s'arrêta à la station indiquée sur son billet et il fut triste de devoir quitter son amie sans avoir pu l'aider à son tour.

— T'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir un homme. T'as même pas besoin de devenir un homme d'accord. Tu dois juste rester toi, et laisser le monde l'accepter. Ce n'est pas à toi de changer Kentin. Un fois que t'auras compris ça, tout ira mieux dans ta vie, déclara Merry lorsque l'adolescent lui dit au revoir.

Le brun essuya ses lunettes avant de se lever pour de bon. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer un personnage bien mystérieux. Une jeune fille qui n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de l'aider, alors qu'il ne lui avait proposé qu'un simple gâteau au chocolat. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'elle rencontre un ange gardien à son tour. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle était dans ce train depuis si longtemps.

— Je suis désolé qu'on ait pas parlé de toi.

— Quoi ?

— On a passé tout le trajet à me plaindre, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé de tes problèmes.

— C'est pas grave, t'es pas là pour ça petite tête.

— Merci.

— Okay.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire énigmatique tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du wagon. Avant qu'il ne le quitte définitivement, Kentin se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille. Elle avait repris sa position initiale, les jambes croisées sur son siège, plongée dans la lecture de son livre à couverture jaune, comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais vraiment arrivé. Le wagon semblait figé dans le temps. Il y avait toujours ce couple inséparable, cette famille bruyante et joyeuse et cet homme encore profondément endormi. Le brun observa tous ces gens dont l'histoire n'avait pas encore été racontée. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer du doigt la carapace de Merry, sans avoir réussi à en connaître toutes les facettes. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin. Un regard, des sourires, valent parfois bien plus que n'importe quelle histoire racontée.

Le train quitta enfin la gare, dans un maelstrom de poussière et de bruit assourdissant. Les paroles de son amie disparue tournaient en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il rejoignait le bus l'attendant à la sortie de l'établissement. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison après tout. Kentin n'avait pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ici. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était grandir. Mûrir, pour un jour pouvoir aider quelqu'un à son tour.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entama sa nouvelle vie à l'école militaire, remerciant la jeune fille des choses qu'elle n'avait certainement pas conscience d'avoir changé. Il ne suffit parfois que d'une discussion pour bouleverser la vie de quelqu'un. Kentin réalisa alors qu'il ne serait certainement qu'une ligne parmi tant d'autres dans le livre qui conterait l'histoire de Merry Ramirez, mais lui pour sûr, lui consacrerait un chapitre entier.


End file.
